


Being Brave

by elizabeth_16



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alpha!Johan, Alpha!Syrus, Alpha!Zane, Cannon-Divergence, M/M, Omega!Jaden, Omega!Juudai, Omegaverse, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, alpha!Jesse, angsty, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_16/pseuds/elizabeth_16
Summary: Jaden had lost too much by coming to the Dark World in order to save his alpha. Most of his pack is gone and Jaden feels so utterly weak. But he knows he has to be brave enough to bring the rest of them back home.Or: A little cannon-divergence placed into the third season, where the gang are omegas and alphas, because why not?





	Being Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to watch all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series again, and well Yu-Gi-Oh! GX was an entired new world cause my 15 year old me didnt really pay attention to the show as I did right now xD, thus I ended up writting some spiritshipping because HOLY FUCK THEY ARE SO CANNON!
> 
> I took a lot of liberties while writting this so, yes the context is the same as in the anime but I changed some things so dont be surprise (in case you had watched the series of course).
> 
> Also just to remind you that english is not my first language and that I didnt edited this fic properly, so any mistakes or errors is on my behalf!
> 
> If you give it a try I hope you enjoy it! <3

Jaden felt like dying.

There it was.

His mate. Alive and safe.

No, no his mate…

Yes, it was Jesse’s body. But he couldn’t feel him, couldn’t sense him, at all.

It was his body but not his soul.

Yubel.

The most horrible thing was that his mate and Zane were battling to death.

And the omega felt the anxiety running throught his body at the thought of losing either of them.

-. You have to stop.-. Mumbled Jaden. Syrus looked at him.

-.Jaden—

-.Zane! You have to stop!-. Screamed the omega.

The alpha, sensing the omega’s distress stopped and looked at him. His mate –No, Not his mate- Yubel, looked at him too with unimpressed eyes.

-.Please you have to stop! You cant--- You cant do this!! Zane Please!-. Jaden felt the tears in his eyes, and his body was trembling. Syrus took his arm.

Zane looked at him and close his eyes sighing.

-.You know I cant.-. Jaden gasped.-. And even if I could I wouldn’t either.

Jaden felt the tears in his eyes, but they didn’t shed. Syrus kept clinging at him, and he was glad; Because if it wasn’t for the little alpha, he would have stomped right in the middle of the duel.

Zane drew out a card and continued with the duel. 

Jaden bit his lower lip, and gave a glance at Jesse. The moment he did it he felt a shiver in his back.

Jesse—Yubel, was looking at him, with those horrid orange orbs –not the beautiful gem green the used to be- and gave him a cynic toothy smile.

Jaden tensed. He really hope that Zane would defeat her so he could get back his mate and mostly because then he could see her pay for all that she had done to them.

-.It’s gonna be okay-. Said Syrus-. Zane is gonna bring him back. That’s why he’s fighting.

Jaden nodded, and grabbed one of the little alpha’s hand. Syrus squeezed back, in a comforting manner.

Jaden, not for the first since he got to the dark world, wished for everything to be over.

******

Jaden felt numb.

Zane was death.

The older alpha had had Yubel against the ropes. He was the winner of the duel--!

But it was too much, and his hearth collapsed.

Now, jesse was gone again and Syrus couldn’t stop crying. Jaden just knew he was crying too because he felt the tears streaming in his face. Otherwise he felt nothing.

He wanted to go home. He wanted this, to be over. For Yubel to be defeated, so she could pay for what she had done to him and his pack, and so the rest of them could go back home and to be safe and happy.

If that was possible at all.

Jaden felt the tremors that came from Syrus’s body. The poor alpha was crying his eyes out. Jaden did the only thing he could think and hugged him.

Syrus hugged back automatically, letting out harsh gasps and sobs.

Jaden was gonna make this right. He was going to defeat Yubel and would bring Syrus and Jesse back alive and safe.

And in the process he would show Yubel that you certainly didn’t just mess up with an omega’s pack, less even if such omega’s name was Jaden Yuki.

******

It was hard.

Jaden had had hard duels in all his duelists life, but this one was definitely the hardest.

Any other day, it would have been fun to duel his alpha. But when was being possessed and controlled by a maniac spirit, well it was a totally different thing.

One of the most horrible things, was to watch his mate using his deck –who suffered an horrible change thanks to Yubel-, calling the names of his gem beasts with this voice. Basically watching Jesse being right there, but knowing that he wasn’t there. At all.

Yubel had locked his soul away, and Jaden had to find it, to find him. So they all could go home.

And that’s what he had done. 

With help from Neos and the real Gem Beasts, he found him. And he had set him free.

Jaden will always remember and treasure the feeling of that moment. How he could sense Jesse again, and when he hold him for the first time in months, God.

But when his mate opened his eyes – his gem green eyes- Jaden felt like crying, and he did because in that moment Jesse had brought a hand to Jaden’s cheek and wiped the tears.

A moment later Jaden was crushing his alpha in a pretty tight hug. Jesse for his part, buried his face into his omega’s neck, holding him with all the little strength he had left.

-.Thank you-. Mumbled Jesse. Jaden just hugged him tighter.

-.You don’t have to thank me-. Said Jaden with a broken voice.-. It was my fault and you weren’t going to pay for it.

Jesse didn’t say anything. Just kept nuzzling into Jaden’s neck. He knew he was right at somepoint, but it had been Yubel in the end who had done everything.

-.I have to defeated her still.-. Said Jaden breaking just a little bit the hug, so he could see Jesse’s green gem eyes.

Jesse noded.

-.I know.-. The alpha took Jaden’s hands and kissed them before he put his deck between them-. Take these with you.

-.Jesse…

The bluenet smiled and squeezed his omega’s hands.

-.They may help you, also this way I can feel Im helping you too somehow.-. Jaden looked into his alpha’s eyes and nodded.

-.Thank you-. Mumbled Jaden. Jesse let go of his hands and took his cheeks between them.

-.Come back to us-. Said Jesse, giving Jaden a sweet longing kiss-. Come back to me-. Mumbled after breaking the kiss.

-.Always-. Said Jaden as he stood up and watch the vortices where Yubel had ran away.

-.Be careful Jaden-. Said Syrus. Jaden looked at them smiling.

-.Dont worry, everything will be okay. Im getting us back home.

"Even if it’s the last thing I do".

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this!


End file.
